Kagome's Erotica
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Kagome is an eroticaromance writer but she has never had a boyfriend, or been in love for that matter. So what is her inspiration? Perhaps her sexy silverhaired bestfriend. SessKag Full summary inside.
1. Success

Kagome is a successful romance/erotica writer but she has never even had a boyfriend. So what gives her the inspiration to create such steamy stories? Perhaps it's her sexy silver-haired best friend Sesshomaru.

* * *

Okay, don't know where this idea came from. It just popped into my head late last night so I figured...hey, why not go out on a whim and attempt to make a fanfiction out of this weird idea. I'm going to make it short just so people can get the feel of it. So, I'd like to know if I should continue this or not. By the way, many people don't like this, but it is set in present day. Never fear...I'll try my best to keep them in character. By the way...this will probably contain a lot of lime and lemony goodness. But..you probably already knew that...considering the title.

* * *

_**Chapter one: Success

* * *

**_

_Handsome and masculine, his features were an unusual combination of smooth pale skin, violet eyes, and short straight hair that laid neatly upon his head. Her best friend, always charming and gentle greeted her at the door of their favorite restaurant. She hadn't missed his smile of pleasure as he greeted her every Saturday evening and the way his eyes sometimes swept her from head to toe with a slow, simmering gaze. She was keenly aware of whose image came to mind during the times she would feel desire flood her body. _

Kagome leaned back in her chair sighing heavily.

"Case of writers block I see." Kagome smiled inwardly as she instantly recognized the voice and turned to face her friend.

"Ah, Kouga. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured that you were still in here trying to write so I thought that I'd stop by to check on you."

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure this out for hours. I can't seem to get past this part." Kagome turned in her chair and eyed the words on her screen. "For some reason this just doesn't sit right with me."

Kouga leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the computer screen. She caught a whiff of his cologne and instantly thought of Sesshomaru. He would sometimes wear the same kind. Upon thinking of him she realized just how much she'd missed him. **_I'll call him tomorrow. _**

"Perhaps that will work. Hey, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that so far you have a good foundation. Perhaps you should take a break, clear your mind."

"Yes, maybe you're right. Well I suppose I should be heading home than. " Kagome said shutting down her computer. When Kagome arrived home she sighed and flopped on the couch. She was extremely exhausted.

"Long day at work?" Sango said sitting at her friends side offering her a cup of coffee.

Kagome took the cup from her hand. She sipped the coffee and sighed contently. "Yes."

"So, did you get any work done?"

"Well I have about a paragraph so far. I have to go downtown tomorrow and speak to Kikyo." She sighed again. Oh how she hated to be near Kikyo.

"You know, Kagome. Perhaps you should find yourself another publisher."

"You know I can't do that, Sango. Kikyo is the best publisher there is. Besides, I can't just abandon her. I have a contract, remember?"

"Yes, that. Well just don't wear yourself out Kagome. I worry about you sometimes."

"I'll be fine." Kagome yawned sleepily. "I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks for the coffee."

Sango nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

_Pale fingertips traced her collarbone softly causing gentle moans to rise from her throat. He heard his husky voice ask if she were sure before he entered her. Then that is when she felt it. Heaven on Earth. She felt the pain mix with pleasure in a toe curling rush of energy that surged between her legs. Adjusted to his size an unable to bare anymore she pushed into him causing him to groan softly. He looked into hazel eyes as they looked back into his amber ones. He began to thrust into her losing himself in the intoxicating sound of skin against skin. And then he groaned her name._

"Kagome."

She bit her lip in pleasure at the sound of her name.

"Kagome, wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Kagome, aren't you going to be late for your meeting with Kikyo?"

"Shit! I mean shoot.." Kagome quickly sprung from the bed rushing to the bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard and within twenty minutes she emerged from the bathroom toothbrush in hand.

"Sango, have you seen my beige pumps?" Kagome yelled to her friend, who was downstairs.

"I believe their in your closet."

"My closet?" **_That would take forever. _**"Can I wear yours?"

"Sure. Just this time don't break my heel."

"I said I was sorry about that." Kagome said pouting, although Sango couldn't see her.

"They were still my favorite. They are in the bin under my bed."

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome hurriedly located the said item and slipped them onto her feet.

She picked up her briefcase and headed for the door before Sango called out. "Kagome, your coffee." Sango smiling brightly at her friend.

"Thanks." Kagome said taking the coffee.

"By the way, Sesshomaru called. He said that'd he'd be in town and he wants you to stop by. He'll be staying at the Bellview hotel."

Kagome smiled widely. "Really? Perhaps I will stop by."

**_Perhaps my ass. You know you want to see him. _**Sango said to herself. She'd known for years how much her friend adored Sesshomaru.

"Kagome this is good so far. But you do know that there is a thing called deadline, correct?"

"Yes I am aware of that but-"

"I like to keep a pretty tight schedule. Do you think you can have this done by deadline?"

"Yes, Kikyo."

"By the way, I have excellent news." Kikyo said, a small smile gracing her lips. "Your book as sold over 2 million copies."

Kagome felt her stomach instantly fill with butterflies. "Are you serious!"

"Yes! These are the best sells that our company has ever seen."

"That's great."

"Well, Kagome. Sadly I have other business to attend to." Kikyo said putting all her files back into her briefcase. "Call me when you have more. Don't forget, you have three months until deadline."

Kagome nodded happily. She felt like she was floating on air. **_Two million copies._** She repeated to herself. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect something that she'd written to do so well. She had to tell someone, anyone. Instantly Sesshomaru popped into her mind. She smiled inwardly as she made her way to the Bellview hotel.

* * *

This didn't **_exactly _**start how I wanted it. So, depending on the reviews I get I'll decide if I want to try this over again or not. After all, I did say I did it on a whim. 


	2. Too many fantasies

Excuse my ever so cliché shower scene. Lemon lime goodness.

Remember, this fanfiction is rated mature and will probably scare the skittles out of little children. Please don't read if you find sex, or reference to sex questionable. If you feel something is a little over the top let me know before notifying I don't want another story removed. And I will say now that I will not be able to keep Sesshomaru in character the whole time. He'll be out of character at times.

* * *

Chapter Two:**_ Too many fantasies

* * *

_**

Kagome took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his hotel room. **_Why am I nervous? I've known this man for years, there is no logical reason for me to be afraid to see him._** Before Kagome could become completely engrossed in her thoughts the door was swung open and she was met with a cold, amber stare.

"Sesshomaru." She said, breathlessly. He was still as beautiful as the last time she'd seen him. His deep amber irises, still as hypnotizing as ever, his smooth pale skin, and his silvery locks. She drew in her lip biting it gently.

"I didn't know you were coming. Usually you'd inform me first." Sesshomaru said stepping aside to grant the girl passage.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Sango told me this morning that you were in town. I was around so I figured I'd stop by."

"Ah." Sesshomaru closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed. "So, I hear you've been doing a lot of writing these days. Does this mean that you've given up on your career in medicine?"

For years Kagome wanted to be a doctor. It seemed that she had a remarkable ability in healing and anyone that she'd taken care of seemed to heal instantly. "For now. My love is just in writing now."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You've never seemed like much of a writer to me."

Kagome shrugged. "At first it was just something that I did in my spare time. Then it became a full-time thing. "

"You make it seem as if you were thrown into this profession."

"If you mean by Sango's insistent nagging, you can say I was." Kagome said, laughing softly.

"Well since you are here, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Well, you'll have to give me a minute to take a shower. After all, I wasn't exactly expecting you. "

Kagome nodded. Ignoring her ever so rude friend. Sometimes she had to remind herself that he'd always been like that, and there was absolutely no changing him. But, I suppose that is part of the reason that she absolutely adored him. Kagome sat silently on the couch, hoping that Sesshomaru would exit the shower soon because her mind had yet again began to wander.

_Water cascading down taut muscles, so firm and mouth watering. Amber eyes slightly lidded, stared seductively. Wet silver hair clung to pale skin, caressing it sensually. Kagome watched as a stray drop of water fell from his silvery bang and slid down his chest and disappeared bellow the belt. She watched as he approached her, pinning her to the cold tile of the shower_ _wall. She heard herself moan, she felt his breath on her ear. _Kagome screamed at herself mentally. She couldn't quite understand why she had these sexual fantasies about her best friend. For some reason it was beyond her comprehension. Besides, they were friends there was no possible way that he shared her affections.

_Sharp fangs running over skin, soft moans permeating through the shower. Animalistic groans joining in the chorus of aroused grunts and moans. Hands entangled in silvery locks, tongues making trails down chest, over luscious mounds. Breathing in the scent of her arousal, he groans. Desire runs through his veins as his vision begins to run red. He can feel the blood rush to his groin and feel the uncomfortable tightness. He wants to bury himself deep within her, and allow the other half of him to take control_.

Sesshomaru snapped from this fantasy, immersing his head in the water. He grunted at how cold it had gotten. But there was no need to complain. After all, he wasn't any rush to get out. Well, not until the blood had stopped flowing anyway.

Kagome started to fidget. She was never the type of person that could sit in one place for a prolonged amount of time.

"Kagome."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded languidly.

"Where would you like to go?" Sesshomaru said, looking at her. His amber eyes fixed to their usual cold stare.

"Where there is this wonderful restaurant just a little ways from her. It's absolutely wonderful. I attend there regularly."

Sesshomaru grunted inwardly. She'd always been a talkative little person. It'd always been her most annoying trait. But at the same time she brightened his darkest of days. It was a small yet elegant place. Too soon, there outing was over, and as they passed through the half-empty restaurant Kagome heard one of the waitresses mumble something about her finally having a man.

"So, I suppose this is it for now, Sesshomaru." Kagome said wrapping her arms around her shivering figure. The chill of fall had begun to set in. "How long will you be in town?"

"For the next two weeks."

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, attempting to flag down a taxi.

"Kagome, tomorrow evening would you like to have drinks with me?"

Kagome was never much of a drinker, but if it gave her a chance to be next to Sesshomaru, she'd take that chance. "I've never known you to be much of a drinker Sesshomaru, but I accept your invitation."

"Tomorrow then." Sesshomaru said watching her get into the taxi.

Kagome couldn't shake the smile that was apparent on her face when she walked into the house. She'd totally forgotten about mentioning her book sales to Sesshomaru. Well, at least Sango would be the first to know. "Sango!"

_No response._

"Sango!"

_No response._

**_I wonder where she could have gone. _**Kagome thought to herself silently. Barely noticing the note that lied on her pillow Kagome picked it up. _Kagome, I will not be home until tomorrow. I've decided to spend the night with Miroku. I hope you won't miss me too much. Hugs and Kisses, Sango._

Kagome smiled softly. Sango needed a rest from the world. After the death of her brother, losing her job and being evicted from her apartment Sango had seen nothing but troubling days. Although Kagome had to admit that she would miss her. After all, she enjoyed her company. Kagome rubbed a hand through her raven tresses, sighing loudly. **_I'm beat. I can't wait to lie down in my warm bed. But first a shower..Hmm...I bet I could write a sexy shower scene.

* * *

_**

Okay, I'm sure it didn't advance as much as people wanted but I do have a treat for next chapter. Who wants to see a drunken Kagome? Sound good? If you think so, please stick around for the next chapter. And remember to review.


	3. Back to work

Sorry for the slow update. I decided to go back and edit all the stories that I am currently updating. So, please read, enjoy, and recommend it to your friends, and family. I need reviews, I crave them.

* * *

Kagome awoke to sun rays penetrating her eyelids. **_I could have sworn I closed those blinds last night. _**She looked at her clock and winced. She slept late yet again. It was almost three! She groaned as she headed for the bathroom. After Kagome dressed, she just put on a robe and headed for the kitchen. She started to brew a pot of coffee and sat down with her laptop. **_At least I'll be able to get a little work done. I won't go into the office today. _**Kagome began to type, her thoughts flowing from her mind to her fingertips. She began where she left off. 

_Handsome and masculine, his features were an unusual combination of smooth pale skin, violet eyes, and short straight hair that laid neatly upon his head. Her best friend, always charming and gentle greeted her at the door of their favorite restaurant. She hadn't missed his smile of pleasure as he greeted her every Saturday evening and the way his eyes sometimes swept her from head to toe with a slow, simmering gaze. She was keenly aware of whose image came to mind during the times she would feel desire flood her body. But more than afraid she would never admit to him the affect that he had on her. After dinner they roamed the streets chatting over anything their minds could conjure up. It seemed almost as if it had been forever since they'd spoken. Oddly, once a week was not enough to sate her appetite for his presence. She longed to be with him. For sometimes it felt as if she could not live without him. Could she? Maiya looked to him, his face so innocent, a small smile painted on his features. He was so beautiful when he smiled that way. As if she were the only person in the world to him. It was as if it were a smile meant only for her. Then slowly, rain began to fall from the sky, slowly soaking the landscape. Oh how she loved rain and the way it cooled her skin. At this moment, she needed it. She could feel his gaze upon her, warming her skin as she held the blush that slowly started to spread. How could someone that she'd known this long have such an affect upon her? Surely she did not love him. Not in the way that she could marry him. Or did she? Oh how emotions can be such a fragile and confusing thing. Maiya shook herself from her thoughts. She'd finally arrived home. Unable to part with her friend, she invited him up._

Kagome stood to her feet, stretching her stiffened muscles. Sluggishly she went to the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee. She looked over to the clock. **_6:30. I can't believe that it took me nearly three hours to write that. _**

_Ring_

Kagome snapped away from her thoughts just long enough to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kagome."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_You don't know my voice? Why I'm hurt."_

"_Miroku."_

"_So you do know my voice!"_

"_Is there anything wrong, is Sango okay?"_

"_Can't I call for anything else. You used to be my friend too remember? But yes, she's fine. She asked me to check up on you."_

"_Why I'm flattered. But no peeking?"_

"_Actually, I am going to join her. "_

"_I thought so." Kagome said giggling. "Goodbye Miroku. And tell Sango hello and that I miss her already."_

"_Goodbye. And I will."_

Kagome placed the phone back in the cradle. **_I must hurry and get dressed. I have to meet Sesshomaru in a few hours. _**Kagome smiled inwardly. **_Perhaps I tie a bit too much of myself to my characters. Puts me in such a place to admit it like that. _**

Kagome knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's hotel room, fidgeting nervously. **_Why am I fidgeting? It's not as if I've never seen him before. Will I be like this every time I come to see him? Get it together, girl! _**Sesshomaru opened the door and eyed Kagome. " You're late."

Kagome frowned. "Well perhaps you should have come to my place and you would have to worry about _me _being late."

"Why would I do that? That would be a total waste when we have to come back in this direction."

"You know what...you ugh! You're so frustrating."

Sesshomaru smiled, letting out a hardy laugh. "I know, I know."

_**He's so beautiful when he smiles. As if I'm the only person in the world. A smile so rare as if it were meant only for me.**_

"Okay. May we leave now?"

"You're sure in a rush for someone who has already made us late."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. **_If looks could kill.

* * *

_**

"So what did you come to town for?"

"Business trip." Sesshomaru said, putting down his now empty glass. He waved over the waiter to order another drink.

"So Sesshomaru, have you gotten yourself a decent girlfriend yet?"

"No. I don't have time for one." He took a sip of his drink and looked around. **_This is a very nice place. I must come here again sometime._**

"You always seem to use the same excuse. Even when we were younger."

"Yes, but this time it's true."

"So what was your excuse before?"

"Because the person that I wanted didn't seem to share the same affections as I so I settled for being just a friend." He took another sip of his drink and looked at her over the glass, his amber eyes burning holes in her soul. "I can't find anyone that rivals my feelings for her so I don't try to search." **_Although I will say I have my occasional friends._**

Kagome froze. For what reason she could not quite place her finger on it. **_Surely he does not mean me. No, of course he couldn't. _**Kagome called over the waiter. She would _need_ another drink.

* * *

"You know, I wonder sometimes."

"Wonder what?" Sesshomaru said, trying to support the girl's weight.

"I don't know. I forgot." Kagome laughed loudly and people turned to look at her, raising questionable eyebrows.

"Kagome."

"Yes, mi'lord?"

"Is Sango home?"

"No, she's with Miroku. They're having hot-"

"That's more than I need to know. You will be staying in my room tonight." **_Why did I let her drink so much? This girl cannot hold her liquor. _**

Once they made it back to Sesshomaru's room he lied Kagome on the bed, making sure to remove her shoes. Then he went over to the small sofa and struggled to get comfortable with it's small size. He groaned in frustration and decided to just sleep on the floor. **_She better be happy that she is my close friend. I swear if she was anyone else she would be on the floor! _**Sesshomaru lifted himself slightly to take one more fleeting glance at the girl before he lied down himself and fell asleep.


	4. Acting on impulse

Disclaimer: I in no way own Inuyasha or any characters associated with the series.

Also, I would like to thank my beta-reader Lady Akina. And I am still waiting for my other to respond to my email. Yes, I have two for this story because it means a lot to me. And I like the writing of both these people and I was way too honored to pass up the chance for both of them to help. Thank you again.

* * *

_Her raven hair was spread haphazardly, even so she looked beautiful. Her full lips were slightly __parted as if they were sending an invitation to be kissed so sensually. The rise and fall of her chest seemed to bring notice to her luscious breast. Her shirt had lifted slightly during her sleep, and her laced black bra was visible as well has her toned flat stomach. How he wanted to drag his tongue down the flat surface and listen to the elicit squeals and moans of her desire. He wanted to cover her small figure and bring her to climax. _

Sesshomaru shook himself from his thoughts and rubbed a hand through his silver hair.**_ How does she have this effect on me? _**He quickly gathered some clothes and ran off to the bathroom to take a cold shower and rid himself of his throbbing erection. Once he was safely within the secluded walls of his shower he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The cold water was nearly unbearable. And although he was in the cold water his desire refused to be extinguished. He clenched his teeth together slightly as his erection began to become unusually painful. He cursed himself mentally at his lack of self-control. But perhaps he should curse the raven beauty the slept peacefully in his bed enticing him so with her mere presence. All these years he's had to fight himself to not take her at any given moment. He cringed as he felt another wave of desire hit him. He did not know how much longer he would be able to fight himself. Sleeping with random women was becoming too bothersome all because he could not shake her face from the confines of his mind. Anytime he would bed a woman he would imagine that it was her tiny form beneath him and would lose himself in the depths of his unreachable fantasy only to be shaken back to reality when he was forced to open his eyes. He clenched his hands into a fist, and gritted his teeth in frustration. He would tell her, as soon as he got over his current affliction.

* * *

Kagome stirred slightly and tried to sit up but laid right back down when she felt her head begin to pound without mercy. Kagome rubbed her head slightly and slid from the bed to search for some aspirin. Not paying much attention that she did not see Sesshomaru in the room she walked into the bathroom to look for some aspirin. She raised an eyebrow when she was engulfed in steam when it finally dawned on her that she did not see her silver-haired friend. She turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her. 

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, her voice tinged slightly with worry.

"Kagome." He said huskily. His whisper of her name was soft as silk to her ears and nearly caused her to melt like putty. She could not bring herself to question him. She only looked into his eyes, their golden color capturing and imprisoning her within their beauty.

He smiled at her affectionately, his face portrayingat the very moment the beauty of a thousand angels engulfed in a serene light. Before Kagome knew it she felt warm lips cover her own, and strong handsencircle her body.

Although this what she'd dreamed of she was still kind of confused as to what to do. Was this a step she was willing to take? The uncertainty of where this would lead was scary but the warmth that engulfed her was too enticing to pass up. Quickly forgetting the migraine that invaded her only moments ago _she put her arms on his shoulder, enjoying how his wet body felt under her skin. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, allowing herself to indulge slightly in the fantasies she'd accumulated over the years. _

_Sesshomaru moved his attentions from her lips to her neck licking and biting gently at her collarbone, noting which brought the heated moans from her. The latter was the cause. He removed her shirt with ease as well as the garment that encased his most thought __about possession. He allowed his mouth to devour her luscious mounds and flicked her nipple teasingly with his tongue and smirked inwardly when she threw her head back in ecstasy. While still working on her breast he began to pull the rest of her clothing from her. After she was fully undressed he stepped back to admire her nude form. _

_Kagome covered herself, embarrassment written all over her face. _

"_You're beautiful." Sesshomaru said, licking his lips lustfully. Kagome felt her blood rush between her legs and she felt herself throb in need. She needed him totouch her, to fill her with himself. Forgetting her embarrassment she began to advance on him, staring into his eyes seductively. When she reached him she captured his lips, and began to explore his mouth with __her tongue. She surprised herself at the gall she had but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she felt herself being lifted from the floor. Almost instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and allowed herself to be carried to the bed where she was laid down gently. _

_He climbed atop her and kissed her sensually allowing himself to linger only momentarily before moving lower allowing her to bite her swollen lips in lust. He dragged his tongue down her body, dipping it into her navel. He smirked again as she bucked and moaned again. He still moved lower until he could feel the heat from her arousal. He licked at the bundle of nerves that sat at the peak of her arousal. He gripped her hips to cease her movements as she began to buck slightly. He continued his assault on her as she began to arch her back as the feeling of __climax ebbed on her nerves. He stopped his assault and was met by an enraged Kagome. She glared at him, but before she could say something to him she felt pain nag her and something foreign within her. But quickly the pain was replaced by another sense of pleasure. Before Kagome could calm herself she felt climax rush within her. She bit her lip to keep herself from __crying out in pleasure but her efforts failed her. She looked to Sesshomaru to see him remove his finger and lick her from it. He looked at her, his eyes glazed over with passion. He mounted her again and steadied himself above her. Then slowly he entered her, groaning lightly as her walls enveloped his rod in it's tight grip. He stilled himself only for a while to allow her to get used to this new intrusion in her body, then slowly he began to rock into her. This is what he'd only fantasized about. His larger form covered her smaller one as he began to pick up a rhythm. He groaned as he felt her nails run down his spine becoming lost in the strange mixture of pain and __pleasure and then he questioned whether he was a sadomasochist or not, but just as quickly as the thoughts had came flooding into his mind they came rushing out as he felt the feeling of climax begin to inch it's way into his muscles. _

_Kagome felt as though her body were being turned inside out as pleasure began to wash over her every nerve and she began to moan loudly as climax ebbed onto her filling with an ultimate form of bliss. Sesshomaru grunted as he felt his strength leave him, along with his seed. He collapsed as his energy was wasted. _

He laid beside her and pulled her closer. Kagome still questioned whether or not this was the right thing to do or not but exhaustion had halted her from her thoughts.

Kagome awoke from the thumping of her migraine and looked to the sleeping man next to her and frowned slightly. Regret was beginning to sink into her. She quickly sprinted to the bathroom and dressed. She ran to the elevator and rubbed her head slightly. She just wanted to get home so that she take some aspirin. Kagome ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed in exasperation as she felt the tug of her migraine. She stepped from the elevator only to be knocked down on her ass by someone. She looked up, a frown on her delicate face.

"Watch where you're going " The man barked.

Kagome jumped to her feet, immediately regretting it, as she began to feel dizzy. She looked to the person that knocked her down, only to frown again.

"Inuyasha." She said, spitting his name like it was

poison.

"Kagome." He said, feeling equally the same way. He pressed the button on the elevator hoping that it would come soon. "I'm guessing you're here to see my brother."

"In case you didn't notice, you dumbass. I came from the elevator meaning I've already been there." Kagome said, an air of annoyance in her words. She couldn't stand him and obviously the feeling was mutual. It'd been like this since they were younger and he'd snapped all of the head's from her Barbie dolls.

"As bitchy as ever I see." Inuyasha said making eye contact with her.

"Still as simple-minded as you've always been."

Inuyasha laughed lightly and gave her a soft smile.

"Are you still pissed over those Barbie dolls? That was years ago "

"Yes They were collective items. And what about when you spilled beer all over my prom dress and I went to prom smelling like a bum."

He laughed again. "It was an honest mistake. And thatwas a long time ago. It's been nearly four years since then and that was the last time I saw you and you're still mad about that?"

Kagome berated herself mentally. "You're right. I suppose it is childish to still hold a grudge."

She thought of Sesshomaru and frowned. "I have to go, Inuyasha. Tell your brother I'm sorry for me, okay?"

"Sure, Kags." Inuyasha said stepping into the elevator.

Kagome exited the hotel and flagged down a taxi. "I need to go to 5th and 3rd. " Kagome said, leaning back into her seat tiredly. She looked at the license for the driver and frowned at the familiarity of the name.

"Naraku Onigumo." She said in a low whisper. It seemed strangely like she'd known this man before but quickly

threw aside the thought. All she knew was that she wanted to go home and relax in a warm bath.

* * *

Did this seem rushed to you? It did to me a little. Tell me what you think. And remember to review. 


	5. Regret is a bitch

* * *

Chapter five: **_Regret is a bitch

* * *

Kagome stared out of the window, regret seeping from her pores. _****_What if this ruins or friendship, or what if he regrets this and never wants to see me again? And it wouldn't work anyway! We live in two different cities. _**Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed in exasperation. Her migraine was still in full effect.

"Excuse me, miss. But we are here."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said snapping herself away from her thoughts. "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-five dollars." The man replied in a chilling tone.

Kagome pulled the money from her pocket and handed it to the man, giving him a gentle smile. "Have a nice day." Kagome said, closing the door.

"You as well, Miss Higurashi." Quickly he drove off.

**_How does he know my name? _**Kagome pondered this momentarily but decided that he probably knew of her from her writing. Writing, this was something that she had to do the second she walked into the house. She'd forgotten all about her deadline. She was a whole five chapters away and her chapters were expected to be _long. _Kagome quickly made her way into her apartment, thankful that Sango still hadn't returned. This was something that she just could not explain to her. Not now, at least. Kagome proceeded to shower before she sat at her laptop. Her mind was completely blank aside from the thoughts of regret. Slowly, willing her fingers to tap at the buttons, she began to type, picking up where she left off.

_Handsome and masculine, his features were an unusual combination of smooth pale skin, violet eyes, and short straight hair that laid neatly upon his head. Her best friend, always charming and gentle greeted her at the door of their favorite restaurant. She hadn't missed his smile of pleasure as he greeted her every Saturday evening and the way his eyes sometimes swept her from head to toe with a slow, simmering gaze. She was keenly aware of whose image came to mind during the times she would feel desire flood her body. But more than afraid she would never admit to him the affect that he had on her. After dinner they roamed the streets chatting over anything their minds could conjure up. It seemed almost as if it had been forever since they'd spoken. Oddly, once a week was not enough to sate her appetite for his presence. She longed to be with him. For sometimes it felt as if she could not live without him. Could she? Maiya looked to him, his face so innocent, a small smile painted on his features. He was so beautiful when he smiled that way. As if she were the only person in the world to him. It was as if it were a smile meant only for her. Then slowly, rain began to fall from the sky, slowly soaking the landscape. Oh how she loved rain and the way it cooled her skin. At this moment, she needed it. She could feel his gaze upon her, warming her skin as she held the blush that slowly started to spread. How could someone that she'd known this long have such an affect upon her? Surely she did not love him. Not in the way that she could marry him. Or did she? Oh how emotions can be such a fragile and confusing thing. Maiya shook herself from her thoughts. She'd finally arrived home. Unable to part with her friend, she invited him up. After they were safely in her apartment, Maiya offered him something to drink but he quickly declined, a worried expression on his face. Maiya instantly thought that she'd done something wrong. She asked him, but he shook his head no. He slowly approached her, and she backed up promptly until she was left with no room. Once they were only mere inches away he stared into her eyes as if studying her. After looking into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity he finally kissed her. Maiya felt her heart soar as their lips connected in the delicate embrace called a kiss. She allowed herself to fall deeply into this fantasy that she'd only dreamt of. Although doubt set in she quickly pushed it aside, fully immersed in his tight embrace. His arms felt so right around her fragile body. But he pulled away and she felt his invigorating warmth disappear quickly. _

"_Maiya." His deep, seemingly smooth as silk voice reverberated in her ears. Unable to answer she nodded. _

"_I love you." He did not hesitate, nor stutter. He said it simply as if he'd been thinking on it forever. As if an admittance of his feelings just came natural. _

"_I-I love you too." _

_He smiled at her. That angelic smile and kissed her again, raising her body in a sweeping embrace he carried her to the bed, lying her down gently as if she were a fine piece of delicate porcelain. It amazed her just how delicate he could be even though he was the epitome of masculine. He kissed her sensually from head to toe, ignoring his own desire that burned like a thousand fires just to please her and every way that he could possibly think of. Maiya noticed his game, and although it was enjoyable her love for him was not greedy. She believed in sharing, and she would be sure that his desire would be fulfilled as well. _

Kagome stopped writing as she felt her migraine kick back in. Sluggishly, she made her way to the bathroom, pulling the bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet. She quickly threw the two tablets in her mouth, using her hand to get water from the faucet. After she took her pills Kagome returned to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Her mind was still swimming with questions that she could not answer, and guilt that she just could not place. As Kagome sat she noticed that her closet was open. **_I haven't gone in my closet today, so why is it open? Unless Sango came home, but if she had she would have left a note. And I don't remember seeing any notes. _**Kagome frowned. **_Perhaps I left it open before I went to meet Sesshomaru. _**Kagome stopped questioning it and lied down on her bed. The aspirin were setting in which meant that she could at least get a few hours of sleep. Getting under her warm blanket she closed her eyes, immediately drifting off to sleep.

_**Meanwhile **_

The room was darkened so that even light could barely penetrate it. A menacing, almost demonic laugh reverberated through the room. And was immediately followed with an even more menacing voice.

"Kagome Higurashi, you will be mine."

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you stop by?" Inuyasha growled, in his brash voice. Sesshomaru just ignored his brother and stared out of the window, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. "Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?"

"Why are you here?" Was his flat reply.

"Because I came to check up on you, you bastard. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"It's nothing."

Inuyasha stopped to think for a while. Thinking about Kagome's earlier reaction. "Is this about Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother, his normally emotionless mask dropping. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Kagome when I was coming up." Inuyasha replied, looking at the time on his cell phone. "Oh yeah. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry. What happened with you two anyway? Did you get into a fight?"

Sesshomaru ignored his question again. **_She's sorry? For what?_** Sesshomaru frowned. She had nothing to be sorry for. He quickly walked to his closet, getting a jacket and tossing it around his shoulders. He went to his night stand to retrieve his cell phone and left the hotel room, leaving his younger brother with a perplexed look on his face.

"Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled, still slightly confused.


	6. Confusion can give way to doubt

Wow, 102 reviews. I didn't really expect that many reviews. Especially not this early on. But I'm grateful. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! This chapter will mostly be filled with Kagome and Sesshomaru's's thoughts on their little rendezvous

Chapter six: **_Confusion can give way to doubt _**

Kagome sat up in bed, the smell of breakfast drifting into her room. Smiling faintly she walked to the kitchen, spotting her best friend placing the food onto two plates.

"Good morning." Sango said a wide smile across her face.

"Good morning. What are you smiling for?"

Sango turned to her, her smile spreading. "Miroku asked me to marry him." She said putting her hand out for her friend to admire the precious stone.

"Wow. Congratulations, Sango." Kagome said, smiling meekly. Although he was overjoyed for her friend she still had to face the fact that she was alone, and that she would probably never have anyone to care for her. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll answer it." Sango said heading for the door. Once out of sight, Kagome plucked a sausage from one of the plates and stuffed it in her mouth, burning her tongue in the process.

"Fuck!" Kagome cursed pulling the sausage from her mouth.

"You shouldn't be so greedy then perhaps you could avoid things like that."

Kagome lifted her eyes, meeting his golden ones. "Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Pain was laced within his tone.

"I-I just couldn't face you that way." She struggled to look him in the eyes, his golden gaze nearly breaking her down.

"What do you mean? We've been friends longer than I can remember and you can't face me?"

"Not after that!" Kagome said, breaking down into sobs, her emotions forcing themselves out.

"Kagome, if I would have known that it would effect you like this I would have never done it."

"Why did you do it?" Kagome said, turning her teary gaze to him.

"Because, I love you Kagome. Do you not see that!" Sesshomaru asked, his voice slowly picking up a bit of anger.

"How do you know if you love me? You can't know!"

"It's not that I can't know, it's that you don't know whether you have feelings for me or not. If you don't, that's fine. Just tell me."

Kagome drew in her bottom lip, her thoughts rushing through her mind at an amazing speed. She lowered her head as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"No, I don't. I do not love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took one more look at her before leaving the room. He was heartbroken, but he refused to show it. His pride would not allow him to show his weakness in front of her. Closing the door behind him in with a soft slam, Sesshomaru headed back to his hotel, and from there he would go home.

Kagome fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as violent sobs rocked her small form. All of her emotions came flooding back to her again.

"Kagome." Sango said, approaching her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-Why did I say that to him, Sango?" Kagome said flinging her arms around her friend to cry on her shoulder. "I know how I feel about him, so why did I say that?"

"You're just confused, Kagome. Sometimes confusion can lead you to doubt your feelings."

"But what if he never talks to me again? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" Kagome burst into tears again once the hard set reality kicked in. "Does this mean that I've lost my friend?"

Sango patted her friends back, unsure of what would soothe the girls never-ending tears.

Sesshomaru walked into his hotel room, anger dripping from him. Sesshomaru looked around the room to find that Inuyasha was not there. Sighing in relief he began to pack his things, trying his best to not think of what memory this hotel room held. After he was completely packed he called his business partner to inform him that he was going back home, and to arrange for someone to pick him up. Sesshomaru sighed to himself and sank deeply into the small the cushions of the small sofa that resided in the room. **_So she doesn't love me, then? That or she just can't see herself with me. How can I be so stupid! Thinking of only myself instead of thinking about how she would feel afterwards._** Sesshomaru rubbed his head, trying to force his thoughts out of his mind. She didn't care for him, and he could not change her mind so he wouldn't try.

Kagome sat at her laptop trying her best to rid herself of Sesshomaru. Writing had always been her outlet and it would at this moment serve that purpose.

_He smiled at her. That angelic smile and kissed her again, raising her body in a sweeping embrace he carried her to the bed, lying her down gently as if she were a fine piece of delicate porcelain. It amazed her just how delicate he could be even though he was the epitome of masculine. He kissed her sensually from head to toe, ignoring his own desire that burned like a thousand fires just to please her and every way that he could possibly think of. Maiya noticed his game, and although it was enjoyable her love for him was not greedy. She believed in sharing, and she would be sure that his desire would be fulfilled as well. Untangling herself from his embrace she reached his lips to keep him deeply before his strong arms encircled her again binding her to the kiss. They stayed this way until they both had to stop for air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Maiya wanted this so bad, but at the same time she had to wonder if it would effect their friendship in the end, and the thought of losing her best friend was not only a scary thought, it was terrifying to even begin to think of a life without him._

Kagome sighed, fighting back tears for nearly the hundredth time that night. **_I can't do this. I haven't talked to him in nearly a week and it's starting to kill me. Why hasn't he called? Why can't I bring myself to call him? _**She rubbed a hand through her raven hair sighing again. **_I feel so miserable. _**Kagome got up from her bed, the sound of the doorbell piercing her ears. Walking lazily to the front door she peeked out to find a man that she'd never laid eyes on before. Cautiously opening the door, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Naraku Onigumo."

Kagome stopped to think for a moment, why did that name sound familiar? **_Oh yes..the cab driver. But why is he here? _**

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," he said laughing lightly. "Well you left this in my cab," He said handing her a brown coat.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said smiling politely. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no."

"Okay, thank you again."

"You're welcome. By the way, I adore your book and I await your next one."

"Thank you."

Kagome closed the door and looked at the jacket. **_I don't remember wearing this jacket that day. _**

Hmm...So Kagome has a stalker by the name of Naraku Onigumo, eh? Tsk..I wonder how Sesshomaru will feel if he ever found out about this? Yes, I did a terrible thing and made them fight but I assure you it will help them in the end.


	7. Fragile bonds can break

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I have made it up to a whole 120! Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could achieve such a number. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. But I seem to wonder how I have 90 people on alert but only like ten review. If you like the story, please review! Hope I'm not being too demanding. Now, on with the story. Don't forget to click that trusty little button.

* * *

Chapter seven: **_Fragile bonds can break

* * *

_**

Kagome laid the jacket on the couch before returning to her laptop. Rubbing her temples softly she began to type again, her thoughts leading her fingers.

_He smiled at her. That angelic smile and kissed her again, raising her body in a sweeping embrace he carried her to the bed, lying her down gently as if she were a fine piece of delicate porcelain. It amazed her just how delicate he could be even though he was the epitome of masculine. He kissed her sensually from head to toe, ignoring his own desire that burned like a thousand fires just to please her and every way that he could possibly think of. Maiya noticed his game, and although it was enjoyable her love for him was not greedy. She believed in sharing, and she would be sure that his desire would be fulfilled as well. Untangling herself from his embrace she reached his lips to keep him deeply before his strong arms encircled her again binding her to the kiss. They stayed this way until they both had to stop for air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Maiya wanted this so bad, but at the same time she had to wonder if it would effect their friendship in the end, and the thought of losing her best friend was not only a scary thought, it was terrifying to even begin to think of a life without him._

"_Do you think that this is right? What if something happens to us after this? What if we grow apart?"_

"_I wouldn't allow that to happen, Maiya. I love you entirely to much to let you get away from me now." He rubbed a hand over her cheek softly. "But if this is something that you don't want then we don't have to go through with this."_

_Thinking momentarily, Maiya smiled and lifted her head slightly, their lips connecting again. Shifting positions, Maiya portioned herself on top of him, her hands flat against his chest as their tongues continued forth in their heated dance. Maiya felt his hands roam under her shirt, dragging his fingernails lazily down her spine. She shivered in delight as he grabbed her hips and pushed them roughly onto him. She shivered again as she felt his manhood rub against her gently. Even though they were fully dressed the contact was electric. Maiya followed his lead, working her way into his shirt, tracing the outline of his muscles gently. Pulling__apart momentarily they looked at each other before undressing each other, both too impatient to go slowly. Maiya stared at him, his body unbelievably enticing. Maiya licked her lips hungrily this not going unnoticed by him. He smiled at her softly and unclasped her bra, holding her mounds within his rough hands. He smiled before flipping over again his legs on either side of her. He licked at her hardened peeks gently, giving each numerous amounts of attention before their touch became remarkably sensitive. _

Kagome saved her progress and stood to stretch her stiffened muscles. She sighed. Sesshomaru still plagued her mind and it was becoming harder and harder to forget about him. Sighing again, she went back upstairs mentally noting to call her boss to inform him that'd she'd be taking a vacation.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out of the window, his mind still on Kagome. It'd been nearly two months since he'd last saw her and he was scheduled for a business trip in her city again. It wouldn't be the same. Anytime he was in town Kagome would come by to see him, but this time he doubted that he would even see her face. Intertwining his fingers he looked on to the pile of paperwork that was spread on his desk. He sighed and began to gather the papers, stuffing them into his briefcase. **_I cannot allow this to go on any longer between us. It's time for Kagome and I to reconcile. _**

**_>>>>>>>>>_**

Kagome sat stiffly at her desk staring blankly at her computer monitor. Sighing loudly she picked up a paper.

"Higurashi."

Kagome whirled around in her chair, forcing a smile. "Kouga. How are you?"

"I'm well. Is there any reason that you haven't been attending work?"

"About that.." Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck, a fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Kagome, as your friend I don't mind. But as your boss, I have to take notice to this."

"I under-"

"Now, again as your friend I am telling you that you need some time away and as your boss I am giving you that." Kouga smiled. "You are hereby on temporary leave with pay for two weeks. I don't want to hear any lip, just go. Now." Kouga smiled at her again and walked away towards his office.

Kagome smiled after him, genuinely this time. Packing her things, Kagome began to walk from the office. Happy for the first time in nearly two months.

Kagome rubbed a hand through her hair sighing again. **_This sucks. I'm bored._**

Sango had moved in with Miroku only a week ago and Kagome was already missing her friend like crazy. She had no desire to talk to her other friends. Their happy attitudes was something she didn't really need right now. Walking back to the bathroom she began to run her a bath, filling it with her favorite strawberry scented bubble bath. Watching as the jets made the water ripple she smiled in pleasure thinking of how wonderful they would feel. Retreating back to her room to wait for her bath to fill she climbed onto her bed, stretching out completely.**_ What am I feeling? I feel so lost, and alone. _**Kagome rolled on her side. **_Is this because Sango left? But then again.. I could always call her. _**She rolled over on her other side. **_But I wouldn't want to disturb her. _**Huffing in annoyance Kagome sat up again. After another minute or so, she went back to her bathroom, slipping into her bath she began to soak, her thoughts still lingering.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived to his hotel room and threw his bags on the floor, more than slightly annoyed. **_Can't even get someone to carry your bags anymore around here. _**Although he was perfectly capable of carrying his own luggage he figured if he paid his good money than he could at least get that. Sesshomaru pulled his unusually long hair into a low ponytail and sat down on his bed, contemplating how he would approach Kagome. He didn't want to upset her more than he already had. But, was it really his fault? The last he recalled, she'd consented to it. Now was not the time to be pointing the finger of blame. Sighing loudly, he lied back on the bed, his golden eyes staring at the ceiling. After sitting there for what seemed like an eternity he climbed from the bed, pulling on a thick jacket left the room, deciding now was the time he would end this madness with Kagome. 

>

Kagome had just finished drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Tightening her robe, she walked to the door not bothering to ask who it was she opened the door. She was surprised with who she saw.

"Ms. Higurashi."

She squinted her eyes slightly. "May I help you?"

Kagome was truly tired of seeing his face. He's stop by her apartment almost twice a week bringing her freshly cut roses and chocolates expressing to her just how much he loved her writing. She looked at his empty hands. He didn't have anything so perhaps he wanted something else. Kagome's body tensed and she stepped behind the door slightly, remembering that she was only in a robe.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to have lunch with me."

"Lunch is over. It's nearly 9:30 at night. Won't your family worry?" Kagome asked, subtly trying to get him to leave.

"I don't have a family. My sons passed and my daughters left home."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome said looking down the slightly darkened hallways of her apartment complex. She did _not _want to be alone with this man. Smiling nervously before closing the door slightly again she began, "I'm sorry but I must get back to work."

"Another book, perhaps?"

**_Does he give up! _**"Yes. It is. Now, if you would excuse me."

"Well I suppose that I shouldn't keep you away from your work." He smiled at her, and it sent frightened chills down her spine. He had the most malicious smile that she'd ever seen in her entire life. Kagome nodded and watched him walk away and sighed in relief. She was about to close the door when she saw a wisp of silver in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw Sesshomaru standing only two doors down from her. His attention was at the man that'd just left her apartment.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered softly causing him to turn to her.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cool and flat.

Kagome flinched slightly. She recognized that battered tone. He'd been that same emotionless void years ago after the death of his father. Realizing that she hadn't yet answered his question she opened her mouth to speak only for him to silence her with his words.

"I see that I was. I'll leave you now." He turned away from her but not before he allowed his golden gaze to burn a hole through her.

Kagome stood dumbstruck in the hall, her heart torn into a million pieces. **_Why did he walk away from me? _**That's when it hit her. Looking down she realized that she'd only had on a thin robe and that a man had just left her door. Kagome lowered her head and retreated back into her apartment.

* * *

Yes, I know that I add lots of drama whenever I write another chapter but they moved a little quickly and they have to first realize the error in how they approached the situation. As for whether or not they'll be as close as they were before, I'll let you figure that out yourselves. But things don't look good right now. And Sesshomaru's OOCness shall end now! That makes you all happy, right? 


	8. Don't run from your emotions

Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy so I'm using this free time to write and update. I hope that all of you continue to review. And no worries I'm POSITIVE that it won't take me this long to update again. And it'll be longer.

* * *

Chapter Eight: **_Don't run from your emotions

* * *

_**

_**Previously: **_

"Sesshomaru." She whispered softly causing him to turn to her.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cool and flat.

Kagome flinched slightly. She recognized that battered tone. He'd been that same emotionless void years ago after the death of his father. Realizing that she hadn't yet answered his question she opened her mouth to speak only for him to silence her with his words.

"I see that I was. I'll leave you now." He turned away from her but not before he allowed his golden gaze to burn a hole through her.

Kagome stood dumbstruck in the hall, her heart torn into a million pieces.**_ Why did he walk away from me? _**That's when it hit her. Looking down she realized that she'd only had on a thin robe and that a man had just left her door. Kagome lowered her head and retreated back into her apartment. With tears running down her cheeks she began to look for anything that she could possibly cover herself with. Her mind kept screaming at her telling her that she had to hurry, that he would be walking out of her life again and she couldn't bring herself to accept this. After quickly putting on some sweat pants and a t-shirt she slipped on some random shoes and ran out of her apartment, nearly forgetting her keys in her haste.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly, yet calmly from the building although his heart was aching. When he arrived at his hotel room he sat on his bed, allowing the feeling of loneliness to set in. Sighing, he climbed from the bed and went into the bathroom, starting the shower. After it was to his liking he stripped off his clothes and climbed in.

* * *

Kagome wiped her eyes as she approached the service desk in the lobby of the hotel.

"Sesshomaru Taisho's room please."

The girl sitting at the desk raised her head to look Kagome in the eye.

"One second." The girl began to type, after a few seconds she looked back at Kagome. "It is room 102."

"Thank you."

The girl nodded and watched Kagome walk away.

Kagome took a deep breath before she began to knock on the door. She didn't know exactly how hard she was knocking, the only thing she could hear was her heart beating in her ears. After all of 2 minutes which felt like an eternity to Kagome Sesshomaru came to the door wrapped In a towel.

Kagome's heart jumped. But not because of his appearance, but because it had been what seemed like an eternity since she looked into those golden eyes. But now they were different. They were emptier, colder.

"May I help you?"

Kagome bit her lip, resisting the urge to run off in tears. Why was he being this way?

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you.'

"I'm busy."

"Stop being an ass and let me talk to you. I'll be damned if our friendship goes to hell. Even if you don't care."

"But I thought that's what you did. It didn't seem like you cared so much when you sent me on my way like nothing ever happened between us."

Kagome was dejected. It was true, she had sent him on his way and him seeing her standing there with Naraku probably didn't help the situation.

"You're right I did. But you're my best friend and I want to make things right between us. We can take it one step at a time. And I would never forget what happened between us. It was beautiful, it really was but I don't think we are ready to be together." She chuckled nervously. "Look what is happening to us now. We can barely look at each other."

Sesshomaru just nodded, unable to respond to her. Kagome reached out and wrapped her arms around him, her head against his chest.

* * *

Kagome sat at her laptop finishing up one of her latest chapters. She was nearly finished and deadline was approaching quickly. Kagome reached over to her night stand and picked up the phone as it began to ring.

"Kagome." The voice on the other end rang out, demanding and cool.

"Hey Sess." Kagome said trying to lighten his mood a little. It seemed like no matter what she did he would speak to her in that same impassive tone. It sometimes made her question their relationship.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"8:00 right?" Kagome asked saving her progress before cutting off the laptops power.

"Yes. I'll see you there." With that, he hung up the phone not bothering to say anything else. Kagome sighed and put the phone back on her night stand before rolling over on her back, her chocolate brown eyes glued to the ceiling. Her mind was in shambles. Her thoughts were scattered and laced with confusion. She could not understand why her best friend for nearly her whole life had now become someone she dreaded to speak to. That was not the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be ecstatic whenever they were to meet up. That's the way it always was, but now she just couldn't say that she too much enjoyed his company. Sighing again, she climbed from her bed to shower and get dressed.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone softly and let out a long sigh. Lying down he rubbed a hand through his hair trying to place his thoughts. He wanted so much to accept Kagome back into his heart but he just couldn't set himself up to get hurt again. Besides, she had someone right? His mind would sometimes go back to the man that he saw standing outside of her door. Did she have feelings for him? Was he so much better than him? Clenching his teeth together momentarily Sesshomaru closed his eyes allowing his anger to drain from him. Useless emotions such as that would only result in him or someone else getting hurt.


	9. Memories and emotions

Here's a quick explanation as to why it took me so long to update. I was involved in an after school program that took all of my spare time but since I'm no longer involved with that or my Journalism class I have SO MUCH FREE TIME IT'S SCARY! Anyway, this chapter will consist of Kagome and Sesshomaru's thoughts and feelings and a trip into Sesshomaru and Kagome's past not too deep but a little. I'll probably get into it a little more later.

* * *

Chapter nine: **_Memories and the feelings surrounding them

* * *

_**

_**Previously: **_

Sesshomaru hung up the phone softly and let out a long sigh. Lying down he rubbed a hand through his hair trying to place his thoughts. He wanted so much to accept Kagome back into his heart but he just couldn't set himself up to get hurt again. Besides, she had someone right? His mind would sometimes go back to the man that he saw standing outside of her door. Did she have feelings for him? Was he so much better than him? Clenching his teeth together momentarily, Sesshomaru closed his eyes allowing his anger to drain from him. Useless emotions such as that would only result in him or someone else getting hurt. He sighed and sat up again, his eyes scanning over his hotel room. _**Why am I so angry? I thought that I'd gotten over these foolish feelings for her. But they can't be as foolish as I think them to be if I can't get her off my mind. **_Sighing in frustration he dragged his tired body to the bathroom to soak himself in a warm bath.

* * *

_**Meanwhile

* * *

**_

Kagome lied back, allowing her raven locks to become soaked in the warm bath. She rubbed her temples softly as her perpetual state set in again. The man who beyond her wishes would not stop invading her thoughts. Biting her lip, she struggled to hold back the tears that began to slip from her eyes. An overwhelming amount of pressure and sadness loomed over her threatening to swallow her soul and crush her torn spirit.

Regret and disappointment were all a part of the feelings that seemed to loom over her. And deep within, she could feel the tiny flicker of love that was once a fiery ember. But that was all behind her now, the only thing that she could feel was sadness and that was beginning to break her already beaten spirit.

Kagome wiped a lone tear that slipped down her eye. **_Why am I so emotional? Then again, why shouldn't I feel emotional? Sesshomaru was the love of my life but I allowed lust, and temptation to guide my emotions._**

* * *

After his bath Sesshomaru stood at the sink, staring at his reflection. Sorrow, anger, hatred, and fear were all wrapped into one suffocating embrace around his fragile heart. The constricting feeling was enough to make the once strong willed Sesshomaru feel like nothing short of a weak-minded being whose sole purpose in life was to go on wondering about his existence. And it showed in his face.

Grimacing, Sesshomaru punched the mirror causing it to crack, leaving glass embedded in his fist . Looking at his own distorted figure in the once beautiful mirror, he felt pity . Pity for himself. He had never felt this low in his life, and he was not enjoying it at all. He laughed to himself. **_Useless emotions._**

_**

* * *

Kagome checked her appearance in the mirror once over, not truly caring how she appeared at the moment but not wanting to embarrass herself. Sighing, she flopped down on the sofa and put her head in her lap. She took a deep breath and glanced over to a picture that resided on the table. Slowly she reached for the picture and held it in her hand, her slender fingers rubbing over the glass frame. It was a picture of her and Sesshomaru as children. Kagome was smiling widely, her fingers making bunny ears above Sesshomaru's head.**_

He of course was not smiling, but looking as if he wanted nothing more than to kill the person that was taking the photo. But despite that, you could tell he was happy nonetheless. **_He was never very photogenic. _**Kagome smiled weakly, and replaced the picture only to pick up another. It also being a picture of Sesshomaru and herself. Kagome smiled when she picked up the picture. It'd been so long since she actually paid any attention to it. They were a few years older in this one. This time Sesshomaru was the one smiling. It seemed that he'd decided to find out whether or not Kagome liked bugs. She was wide eyed, nearly bowled over with fear, a pile of bugs in her lap. And Inuyasha was in the background looking like he was dying of laughter. Laughing to herself softy she set the picture back in it's rightful place, then stood to answer the door.

This time she took the time to find out who it was. Smiling, she opened the door.

She stepped aside to let her visitor past. "Hello."

_A nod._

"Why do you seem so depressed?"

"Why are you so happy?" He countered sarcastically. Ignoring his rude reply Kagome continued to smile.

"I was just thinking about how things used to be when we were children. Everything was a lot less stressful."

"Maybe for you." **_My life has been stressful since the day of my birth._**

Sighing, Kagome decided to just let the subject be. Obviously there was no talking to him right now. "I'm ready when you are."

"I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What do you see when you look at me?" He asked in all seriousness.

Kagome hesitated. **_What do I see?_**

"Never mind. Lets go before our reservation is canceled." Slightly perplexed, Kagome could only nod.

* * *

During dinner Kagome couldn't help but feel awkward as all eyes seemed to be on her and her dining partner. Not to mention the sickening silence between them.

"I guess you come here often."

_A shrug. _

"Is there a reason why you aren't speaking to me today? I'm used to you acting as if I'm irritating you by now but now you're completely ignoring me now. Why? If this is about Naraku I'm not-"

"I have a lot on my mind." He interjected. **_So that's his name? Naraku._**

Kagome huffed aloud which caused Sesshomaru to glare at her slightly.

"Something wrong?" He said looking at her sharply.

"Nothing at all. I'm peachy." Kagome said folding her arms over her chest.

The rest of the dinner passed in complete silence. Not even glares or glances were shared. The tension was high, and emotions accompanied with confusion ran high.

When they arrived at Kagome's they sat silently in Sesshomaru's car.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when we were nine and you said that if you ever got married you would want it to be me?"

"Yes I do. But we were young. It would be wise to forget such things." He said in a monotone voice.

Kagome's smile faded quickly. "I guess you're right." She took another glance at her friend and climbed from the car, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Once she was safely in her apartment Kagome took a seat at her desk deciding to write away her troubles.

_Handsome and masculine, his features were an unusual combination of smooth pale skin, violet eyes, and short straight hair that laid neatly upon his head. Her best friend, always charming and gentle greeted her at the door of their favorite restaurant. She hadn't missed his smile of pleasure as he greeted her every Saturday evening and the way his eyes sometimes swept her from head to toe with a slow, simmering gaze. She was keenly aware of whose image came to mind during the times she would feel desire flood her body. But more than afraid she would never admit to him the affect that he had on her. After dinner they roamed the streets chatting over anything their minds could conjure up. It seemed almost as if it had been forever since they'd spoken. _

_Oddly, once a week was not enough to sate her appetite for his presence. She longed to be with him. For sometimes it felt as if she could not live without him. Could she? Maiya looked to him, his face so innocent, a small smile painted on his features. He was so beautiful when he smiled that way. As if she were the only person in the world to him. It was as if it were a smile meant only for her. Then slowly, rain began to fall from the sky, slowly soaking the landscape. Oh how she loved rain and the way it cooled her skin. At this moment, she needed it. She could feel his gaze upon her, warming her skin as she held the blush that slowly started to spread. How could someone that she'd known this long have such an affect upon her? Surely she did not love him. Not in the way that she could marry him. Or did she? Oh how emotions can be such a fragile and confusing thing. Maiya shook herself from her thoughts. She'd finally arrived home. Unable to part with her friend, she invited him up. After they were safely in her apartment, Maiya offered him something to drink but he quickly declined, a worried expression on his face. Maiya instantly thought that she'd done something wrong. She asked him, but he shook his head no. He slowly approached her, and she backed up promptly until she was left with no room. Once they were only mere inches away he stared into her eyes as if studying her. After looking into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity he finally kissed her. Maiya felt her heart soar as their lips connected in the delicate embrace called a kiss. She allowed herself to fall deeply into this fantasy that she'd only dreamt of. Although doubt set in she quickly pushed it aside, fully immersed in his tight embrace. His arms felt so right around her fragile body. But he pulled away and she felt his invigorating warmth disappear quickly. _

"_Maiya." His deep, seemingly smooth as silk voice reverberated in her ears. Unable to answer she nodded. _

"_I love you." He did not hesitate, nor stutter. He said it simply as if he'd been thinking on it forever. As if an admittance of his feelings just came natural. _

"_I-I love you too." He smiled at her. That angelic smile and kissed her again, raising her body in a sweeping embrace he carried her to the bed, lying her down gently as if she were a fine piece of delicate porcelain. It amazed her just how delicate he could be even though he was the epitome of masculine. He kissed her sensually from head to toe, ignoring his own desire that burned like a thousand fires just to please her and every way that he could possibly think of. Maiya noticed his game, and although it was enjoyable her love for him was not greedy. She believed in sharing, and she would be sure that his desire would be fulfilled as well. Untangling herself from his embrace she reached his lips to keep him deeply before his strong arms encircled her again binding her to the kiss. They stayed this way until they both had to stop for air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Maiya wanted this so bad, but at the same time she had to wonder if it would effect their friendship in the end, and the thought of losing her best friend was not only a scary thought, it was terrifying to even begin to think of a life without him._

"_Do you think that this is right? What if something happens to us after this? What if we grow apart?"_

"_I wouldn't allow that to happen, Maiya. I love you entirely to much to let you get away from me now." He rubbed a hand over her cheek softly. "But if this is something that you don't want then we don't have to go through with this."_

_Thinking momentarily, Maiya smiled and lifted her head slightly, their lips connecting again. Shifting positions, Maiya portioned herself on top of him, her hands flat against his chest as their tongues continued forth in their heated dance. Maiya felt his hands roam under her shirt, dragging his fingernails lazily down her spine. She shivered in delight as he grabbed her hips and pushed them roughly onto him. She shivered again as she felt his manhood rub against her gently. Even though they were fully dressed the contact was electric. Maiya followed his lead, working her way into his shirt, tracing the outline of his muscles gently. Pulling part momentarily they looked at each other before undressing each other, both too impatient to go slowly. Maiya stared at him, his body unbelievably enticing. Maiya licked her lips hungrily this not going unnoticed by him. He smiled at her softly and unclasped her bra, holding her mounds within his rough hands. He smiled before flipping over again his legs on either side of her. He licked at her hardened peeks gently, giving each numerous amounts of attention before their touch became remarkably sensitive and she moaned out in pleasure. _

_Her back arched as he moved his hands lower reaching her swollen nub. He massaged it gently and smirked when she began to buck. Maiya bit her lip as she felt herself near climax only to have him stop. Just when she was going to protest she felt his lips connect with hers. He bit and licked her lips until she opened them in which their battle began again. The kiss left her breathless but what he did next totally knocked the wind from her. _

Kagome was once again forced to stop her writing as someone was yet again knocking on her door. Angrily she made her way to the door and swung it open with so much force it seemed as though it would fly from the hinges."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi."

"N-Naraku. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was passing by so I decided to pay you a visit. "

"Well that's sweet but I have company and it would be rude to leave them waiting." She said smiling politely.

"You're lying."

Kagome was so shocked by his response her mouth hung open slightly. "I assure you that I'm not lying. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome attempted to close the door only to find that his hand was keeping her from closing the door. She looked up to him to see that his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"I don't like liars, Ms. Higurashi," he said reaching in, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow. Please let me go."

He tightened his hold on her. "Don't **_ever_ **lie to me."

"Naraku, please let me go." Kagome pleaded.

"Let her the fuck go!" A voice growled, startling Naraku enough to release her.

* * *

Wooot! Another chapter done and it's longer. Nothing but regular 2 to 2 ½ week downloads from here on out, people! And remember, if you love me you'll review. And if you hate me, you'll review. - 


	10. Reconcile

Excuse me for the late update but everything I wrote was erased because my mothers fiancee thought it would be nice to get on **MY** computer and somehow he managed to delete everything I'd written. Ugh...next time I'll be sure to put some back on copies on disks. Anyway, on with the story. Hopefully a little more progression in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter ten: **_Reconcile_****_

* * *

_**Kagome was once again forced to stop her writing as someone was yet again knocking on her door. Angrily she made her way to the door and swung it open with so much force it seemed as though it would fly from the hinges." 

"Hello Ms. Higurashi."

"N-Naraku. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was passing by so I decided to pay you a visit. "

"Well that's sweet but I have company and it would be rude to leave them waiting." She said smiling politely.

"You're lying."

Kagome was so shocked by his response her mouth hung open slightly. "I assure you that I'm not lying. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome attempted to close the door only to find that his hand was keeping her from closing the door. She looked up to him to see that his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"I don't like liars, Ms. Higurashi," he said reaching in, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow. Please let me go."

He tightened his hold on her. "Don't ever lie to me."

"Naraku, please let me go." Kagome pleaded.

"Let her the fuck go!" A voice growled, startling Naraku enough to release her.

Kagome quickly turned to the person who'd yelled out to them. It belonging to the one and only Kouga Wolfe, a variety of items held in his arms. He quickly dropped them and was at Kagome's door within seconds. Snatching Kagome's arm away from the man, he glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Does this concern you?" Naraku said, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

"Actually it does. You're harassing someone who happens to be a close friend of mine."

"Ah, is that so."

"Absolutely. Now may I ask why you were touching her in the first place? It didn't seem like she was enjoying herself."

"We were just having a slight disagreement. Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as his crimson eyes bore holes into her soul, she quickly looked away unable to ignore the tinge of fear that was assaulting her senses.

Kouga looked at his friend, her terrified expression was sickening. "Kagome, go inside."

Without responding, Kagome backed up a few steps and quickly closed the door behind her. But even then she could still feel him on the other side of the door. His aura was frightening in every sense and she hoped like hell that Kouga would be okay in the hall with that maniac.

Biting her nails, Kagome peeked out the door, watching Naraku and Kouga exchange words she couldn't quite catch. After what seemed like an eternity she saw Naraku walk off, wearing a grin.

"What happened?" Kagome said, barely giving him time to make it through the door.

"How long has he been coming around, Kagome?"

"A dunno. It's probably been a little over a month now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kagome felt fear take hold of her, hearing the seriousness of his voice and seeing how his emerald eyes flickered in fear.

"I-I don't know. He kept making advances but I brushed them off. They were harmless, until today."

"I see. Kagome, I don't trust him at all. I don't think you should stay here tonight. You can crash at my place. I'm sure Ayame will understand."

"Okay, let me get a few things first."

* * *

Kagome found herself sitting on the balcony of Kouga's apartment, trying to avoid the thought of the man who always seemed to invade her thoughts only to leave her empty. Rubbing a hand through her hair, she sighed and leaned on the railing of the balcony. 

"You're not going to jump, are you?"

"Not today."

"That's not the answer I was expecting from you."

"Well, I think the truth is in order for today." She turned to face her friend, peering into his eyes.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"It's a long story, and I don't completely understand it enough to tell you. "

"That's fair." Kouga said turning away from her. "Oh yeah, and I got you some things to help you relax. That was the reason for me coming to your apartment. That and to tell you that it's time to get your ass back to work."

Kagome smiled as she watched her friend go in and slide the screen behind him. But her smile faded quickly. Sesshomaru had somehow weaved his way back into her thoughts. Biting her lip in thought she walked back into the apartment to rummage through her back for her cell phone. After locating it she made her way back to the balcony. Feeling more and more afraid after each number she dialed, it finally began to ring after she'd punched in the last number.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered quizzically.

"Sesshomaru."

"Who is this?"

She hesitated. "Kagome."

Sesshomaru straightened somewhat. Although he was slightly pissed with her he could not deny the fact that it was unlike Kagome to call him so late.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you?" Kagome felt her voice crack slightly, and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I-I just wanted to apologize again."

"For what?"

"For when I just ran out on you. It wasn't the first time, was it?" She laughed through her tears. "I told myself that if something like that ever happened again I wouldn't be afraid to confront my feelings, but I couldn't."

Sesshomaru was tempted to ask her exactly what she meant but it came back to him. It was after their prom. And although they'd went with different dates they ended up together at the end of the night. They couldn't help but recall the past and how close they'd gotten over the years. And somehow, their lips found each others.

"No, it wasn't."

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I've caused you so much grief throughout our lives and I understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again."

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you? I need to talk to you."

After giving Sesshomaru directions Kagome slumped over, as tears continued to fall from her eyes. But these were tears of joy, finally her and Sesshomaru would reconcile.

* * *

Okay, I know you all want to kill me and everyone I know, but there is a reason. -smiles nervously- I won't make any promises this time. But I do ask that you REVIEW! 


	11. Reconcile II

My uncle passed away so I didn't care about updating, but now I do, so enjoy! AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter eleven: **_Reconcile, II_**

* * *

Kagome waited in front of Kouga's building patiently. She was anticipating this meeting with him but at the same time, she'd never been so scared in her life. After a while she caught sight of him stepping from a taxi. She approached him slowly, her bangs covering her eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her walk towards him and quickly reached out to embrace her tightly. He held the emotionally fragile girl in his arms and stroked her head softly.

"Come on, Kagome lets go."

* * *

Sitting on the large bed Kagome struggled to regain her thoughts. She had everything she wanted to say perfectly thought out in her mind and now nothing was coming to her.

"Sesshomaru." His name just seemed to spill from her lips. " I just want you to know that everything I said about not loving you is a lie. Truly I do, more than anything else in the world, I was just scared. Scared that if I ever tried to build something up with you it'd only come crashing down around me." She laughed. "And look what happened, exactly what I feared."

"Kagom-"

"That's not all. That night, it was very special to me, please know that. I've done nothing but think of that night, I even kinda based my story off of it. In fact, even before it happened this may sound silly but I fantasized about it non stop. From the time we were teenagers I could only think about how much I wanted you. I guess that's why I never really wanted to be with anyone else. "

Sesshomaru began to laugh, causing Kagome to look at him quizzically.

He approached her slowly, smiling faintly. "Do you want to know the truth, Kagome?"

She nodded meekly. "From the time my father and I moved next door I had a crush on you. But as I got older it turned into more than a crush. You had become one of my obsessions though I couldn't tell you. And when I moved away for college the only person I could think about was you and how much I wanted to be with you. No one else could amount to Kagome Higurashi and no one ever well. In fact, the only thing that could make me happier then having Kagome Higurashi as a friend would be if she allowed to become someone a little more special."

She lowered her head. "Im happy you feel that way, Sesshomaru but there is something else you should know."

* * *

After hearing Kagome tell the whole story he not only felt incredibly, but guilty as well. Soon after those feelings passed he felt angry, no that word wasn't strong enough. Pissed was perhaps a better word. And his hands itched. He felt as though if he didn't tear into something soon he'd lose his mind. This predatory feeling was new and inviting at that very moment. Shaking those thoughts away he began to pace around the room, his golden eyes hard with emotion.

"I wish you would have told me sooner, then I could have killed the bastard by now."

Kagome blinked. When was the last time she'd seen him this mad? Well, other than the time one of his acquaintances failed to mention she was three months pregnant and mysteriously lost the baby.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, catching the girls attention. "How long has he been coming around?"

"For a few months now."

"...A few months?"

She nodded.

"Something has to be done about this, Kagome. What if he tries to kill you next time?"

"..."

Feeling regret for what he just said Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Kagome, its just that I'm really worried about you."

"I understand, it's just that after all this I just wanna rest. Everything was going well. My book had sold out, Kikyo finally stopped being a bitch and now everything has just gone crazy. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Sesshomaru used his curled finger to lift her head. "If you ever feel like breaking down just know that I am here for you always. For now, you get some rest. We'll go to your friend's house later to pick up your things.

Kagome nodded meekly and lied down on the bed.

* * *

Kagome was once again forced to stop her writing as someone was yet again knocking on her door. Angrily she made her way to the door and swung it open with so much force it seemed as though it would fly from the hinges."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi."

"N-Naraku. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was passing by so I decided to pay you a visit. "

"Well that's sweet but I have company and it would be rude to leave them waiting." She said smiling politely.

"You're lying."

Kagome was so shocked by his response her mouth hung open slightly. "I assure you that I'm not lying. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome attempted to close the door only to find that his hand was keeping her from closing the door. She looked up to him to see that his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"I don't like liars, Ms. Higurashi," he said reaching in, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow. Please let me go."

He tightened his hold on her. "Don't ever lie to me."

"Naraku, please let me go." Kagome pleaded.

"Don't fight me, Kagome." Naraku said advancing on her, pinning her to a wall. Slowly he began inching his hand up her shirt, grasping her breast in his hand roughly.

Kagome began to whimper loudly before pushing him away. "Get the fuck off ME!"

"Kagome, wake up." Sesshomaru said shaking her roughly.

Kagome rose from the bed, tears falling from her eyes. Brushing them away she grabbed onto Sesshomaru only to squeeze him tightly.

"Kagome, today we're going to take care of this." His tone was dark and low.

* * *

Cliffie! Well, at lease it was kinda long. - -slinks behind bulletproof glass- Love you all. 


	12. Panic!

WARNING: this chapter contains VIOLENT scenes, and is not suitable for those weak at heart. You might cry. (doubt it, but maybe)

* * *

Okay, you guys this is the new chapter. I decided to go ahead and finish this off before I continue writing the other ones, because I love this story and I owe it to my reviewers so hopefully since I'm concentrated on this one for now I'll get chapters out sooner. Also, you all should be thanking the person whom emailed me and basically told me to get off my lazy ass and write something.

Kagome rose from the bed, tears falling from her eyes. Brushing them away she grabbed onto Sesshomaru only to squeeze him tightly.

"Kagome, today we're going to take care of this." His tone was dark and low.

Kagome released him to stare hard at his chest. "That man is a maniac. We don't know what he's capable of. "

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to look at her, his eyes narrowed thinly. "Anyone who thinks they have the right to lay a finger on you is capable enough to face the consequences."

Kagome was silenced by his threatening tone. "Sesshomaru, I don't think I can face that man. Those eyes. They are just so evil."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't stand to see her broken. She was so much stronger than this, and he knew that. That was one of the things he loved about her.

He didn't want to leave her alone. Not after waiting for so long to come this fat. Nearly whispering, he asked her "Do you think your friend will allow you stay at his home a little longer?"

"I'm sure he would, but you don't plan on going alone, do you?"

"No choice." Was his short reply.

Kagome sighed softly. "I have a bad feeling about this entire situation."

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued his walk out the door, his golden eyes thinned slightly. Pausing momentarily, Kagome followed him.

After dropping Kagome off at Kouga's Sesshomaru headed to her apartment, searching for any clues to find this mad man.

Meanwhile Kagome sat on Kouga's sofa, her arms folded neatly in her lap. She'd just talked to Sango who said that she'd be right over to give moral support.

"Want some coffee or tea?" Ayame asked, her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Her red hair was pinned in loose curls, some strands falling down from the bun to caress her skin.

Kagome smiled softly. "No thanks. I don't think I could possibly stomach anything right now."

Ayame patted her on the back gently and said that she was off to bed. Kagome continued to wait for Sesshomaru whom she hadn't spoken to in at least five hours. She began to pace around the room, her mind thinking of all the things that could have possibly happened. Lying down down on the sofa, she looked at the clock of her cell phone before she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

Kagome awoke to someone shaking her violently, and the frantic screaming of Sango. She opened her eyes to the sight of police officers pinning Sango to the recliner next to Kagome, and Ayame was crying softly, her head buried in Kouga's chest. Kagome stood quickly immediately feeling dizzy as if she'd had much to drink. Like that night with Sesshomaru.

That's when it dawned on her, which immediately caused her to fall back down on the sofa, tears spilling from her now stormy gray eyes.

"It's Sesshomaru, isn't it?"

A police officer approached Kagome, his orange hair bouncing as he approached her and his emerald green eyes peering into hers. "Ma'am are you a relative of Sesshomaru Taisho?"

She nodded meekly.

"Would you mind coming with me then?"

Kagome stood wordlessly and followed behind him, a strange air of familiarity about him. Kagome sat in the cop car, barely noticing how fast he was driving, or the blare of the sirens. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and the only sound she could hear was the thumping of her heart as the panic began to sink in. This was unreal. She was just speaking to him hours ago. Biting her bottom lips, she managed to keep the tears in, but her lip busted slightly and blood dripped from it. The ride to to the hospital only lasted 15 minutes, but to Kagome it felt like forever. After arriving at the hospital she followed the officer in and waited while he spoke to a nurse. After he finished talking to the nurse he nodded for Kagome to follow him. They walked to room 226 where the cop stood by the door, his head lowered to the floor, and his emerald green eyes closed. A solemn expression was on his face. Kagome entered, not noticing that she wasn't in the morgue until she entered the room. A rush of relief washed over her. Until she saw him that is.

Machines were hooked onto him, beeping and buzzing in a rhymethic manner. An i.v ran into his wrist and a number of blanket were pulled up to his shoulder, his arms at his sides. Kagome couldn't help but collapse to her knees when she saw him. He looked so helpless, his silver hair looked slightly matted with a red-brown crust hanging from his silver-white strands. His right eye was swollen and crusted over and his lip had a fine line down the middle where it was split as well as stitches over his forehead.

Kagome felt her world nearly go black until someone placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her up. She looked up to see golden eyes, and white hair that resembled that of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before she blanked out.

"You're awake." A baritone voice called out to her.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hey," he said weakly his voice slightly cracking and hoarse.

"What happened to you?"

"Things didn't go as planned he replied hoarsely," turning his head away from her.

"Don't bullshit me, Sesshomaru. Tell me what happened."

He began to laugh hoarsely, receiving an agitated sigh from Kagome.

"I don't I think I can tell you right now. I don't think you could handle it right now."

"Just tell me, damn you!" Kagome yelled, her sadness being overtaken with anger. Why couldn't he just trust her to be strong with her emotions for once?

"Miss, I believe it's time for you to leave. Visiting hours are nearly up anyway and you need to get some rest for questioning tomorrow."

Kagome nodded then began to follow the officer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched her with sad eyes.

"Are you going to tell her?" Inuyasha asked, battling his own ravaged emotions. Although he and his brother didn't like each other, brotherly love and respect was apparent. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the wall in front of him.

"I don't have the heart. It'd kill her and I know she'll find out sooner or later."

On her trip back to Kouga's Kagome sat nervously in her seat, fiddling with her fingers.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what happened with Sesshomaru?"

The officer sighed and peek an emerald-green eye at her. Although I don't think you can handle this emotionally, you deserve to know. He sighed again, and began to tell her the bits and pieces he knew of.

"When we found him he was in the apartment which has been identified as yours. When we got there, there was blood everywhere and he was just lying in it he'd passed out from exhaustion by the time we'd gotten there. The person that he'd gotten into the confrontation with was so completely mangled that we couldn't identify them, he had only minor wounds, but a significant amount of lose blood. Although most of it was from the other man. Other than that the only thing you should be concerned with is whether or not Sesshomaru will be convicted for premeditated murder or not."

Closing her eyes Kagome sighed holding in the burning tears. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I get attacked for the hundredth time in my life and when someone finally defends me, this happens."

He peered at her his mind storing her scattered information. Once they arrived at Kouga's apartment where the other officers still remained. "Here's my card. If you have any information for me or any questions feel free to call me. If it's beyond a reasonable hour call my cell, it's there too. Otherwise my wife will have a fit." He smiled a toothy smile his sharp canines gleaming beautifully. Kagome despite her current emotional state genuinely smiled back at him. Yet again feeling that strange familiarity again.

"Thank you," she said turning to walk into the apartment. When she entered everyone turned to face her, Sango was still crying, her eyes swollen and red while Miroku tried to comfort her, rubbing her back.

Ignoring everyone she found her place on the sofa again, burying her face in the throw pillows. "It's all because of me isn't it?" She asked, muffled by the pillow.

"No, you didn't and don't worry about Sesshomaru, Kagome. I've been knowing him as long as you have and I won't let anything happen to him. That bastard deserved it, anyway. But no matter what it takes I'll get him off the hook. Even if I have to hire the best damn lawyer around."

Kagome slightly nodded and buried her face in the throw pillow again. The events of the past few months were beginning to be too much for her and things were beginning to get ridiculous. Tears fell hotly from her angry eyes. That bastard did deserve what he got so why did Sesshomaru have to suffer?

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Her eyes stung and her body was dripping pain. Her mouth opened to scream, or even whimper from the pain but nothing came out when she tried. The only thing she could do was sit there with her mouth agape, wishing she could hear herself scream rather than the voice that clung to her like venom and burned her entire being.

"Kagome Higurashi," he called out to her slowly savoring the sweet taste of her name. Now that we're no longer being interrupted by those people, we can pick up where we left off. Kagome cringed slightly.

He was still alive.

* * *

Is this a good update? 


End file.
